And You Are?
by misukiya
Summary: Takumi's greatest wish of marrying the person he loves suddenly happened and he thinks he could die of happiness. Everything went smoothly and though the society loathed their kind of relationship, they both fought for their love and overcome almost everything. Then a sudden accident made its way in between the two, forcing them to separate. Whole summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! ^^ uhm, you see, I made another fan fiction for Takumi-kun series again. This is my second one and hope I can finish this story. So, uhm, please enjoy and please please PLEASE! Don't forget to review. :( I'm pathetic I know. :/ But I just love reading reviews. And if you have requests, please don't hesitate. I'm also thinking hard about the next scene. Help me? Hehe!

**SUMMARY**:Takumi's greatest wish of marrying the person he loves suddenly happened and he thinks he could die of happiness. Everything went smoothly and though the society loathed their kind of relationship, they both fought for their love and overcome almost everything. Then a sudden accident made its way in between the two, forcing them to separate. Will they overcome this? What will you do if the person you're fighting for is also the one telling you stop because it's already "helpless"?

**ME: **I do NOT own Takumi-kun series. Because if I do, I would have put a lot hot scenes in the series.

**CHAPTER1**

"Do you want to marry me, Takumi?"

Takumi was astounded and his head acted on its own; he nodded. Gii wore the plain silver band around his ring finger and he admired the beauty.

"It suits you perfectly well, Takumi." Gii said, grinning.

At that time, Takumi still couldn't believe that Gii would actually ask him to marry him. It was the best day and that was the most unforgettable experience he ever had. Having Gii knelt on his knee as he slowly slid the ring on his finger was just a dream come true.

Now it's been three days since they were living under the same roof. And today is the day that he and Gii decided to appear at his parent's house and introduce Takumi. Yes, they got married first before introducing Takumi to them because Gii perfectly knew that his parents won't accept the fact that their only son is interested in men.

A kiss on the cheek snapped him out of his reverie. "I know you're nervous but please try to relax." He kissed him again, this time on his temple. "The crease on your forehead will freeze, you know. It will make you ugly." Gii teased.

"I can't help it, Gii. I mean, I'll be meeting your parents in what, less than four hours. I don't even know if the suit we picked last time is of their liking." He sighed.

"Let me help you forget this matter." Gii grinned as he pushed Takumi on the mattress and began showering his face with butterfly kisses.

"Gii! We can't – " But he was stopped with the kiss Gii planted on his lips.

"I promise you will forget this problem when we are in the middle of making love."

Gii started trailing Takumi's neck with his lips, earning a sweet sounds that are escaping Takumi's lips. He continued on sucking the protruding collar bone and the restrained moans was music to his ears. He wanted more! He pulled up the shirt that was the only barrier for him to have a feast on Takumi's chest. He smirked at the sight and lapped on the exposed tantalizing skin, he slowly due right and opened his mouth wider to cover the pink nipple wholly, grazing his teeth to the flesh to add an effect that would surely make Takumi crazy. He sucked on it, hard and slow. By the time he stopped his ministrations, the flesh was already swollen red and hard and wet with saliva. He smirked at his masterpiece and gave the other the same attention.

The pleasure was too much to contain. The tongue that was licking on his body was skillful enough to make him come. He felt the teeth graze and the unrestrained moan from his mouth was loud and he shivered when he heard it. His hand intertwined with Gii's silky blond hair and when he did the same thing to his left nipple, his hand also tightened.

"G-Gii!" He did not stop himself from calling his name as Gii bit his nipple and pulled it slightly.

"I bet you like that, Takumi." Gii said against his skin and his hot breath dampened it.

The breath that touched his skin only caused him to moan louder. The sensation was too much.

Gii pulled at the band of Takumi's pajama bottom and yanked it down with the boxers which caused him to gasp and mutter Gii's name again.

"My, my, so naughty, Takumi. Look at how hard you are down here." He poked the member and it he smirked when it twitched. "You became so sensitive lately." He continued poking it and Takumi groaned.

"J-just do it, Gii. I think I'll go crazy if you keep on doing that without further actions."

"Whoah! And now you're demanding me!" He smirked at Takumi and muttered, "But if you insist, who am I to restrain you from getting the pleasure you wanted? Besides, I'm the only one who can satisfy you, right, Takumi?"

Takumi groaned again. "I really hate you, Gii!" His face reddened because of the embarrassing words he received from his husband. But those were true that's why the shade of red on his face deepened. He didn't need Gii to point those out to him.

The seme grinned and said, "I love you, Takumi." And Takumi went beet red.

Gii lowered his head and Takumi gasped as a wet and hot cavern engulfed his hardened member; he did not need to look down between his thighs to see Gii's head going up and down. The mouth pulled up and when it was only his tip that was left inside it, it went down again to the base. And he could also feel the back of Gii throat.

His hands gripped Gii's tangled hair which caused the seme to moan. Though the pull of his hair was painful, he couldn't help but feel aroused by it. Wait, does that make him a masochist? But he bet that if it was your partner doing it to you, you really wouldn't mind it. But the moan he emitted sent another wave of pleasure to Takumi. The vibration caused him to come unexpectedly to Gii's mouth. Gii also almost choked on the loads that attacked his throat but he managed to gulp down the treat. He looked up to Takumi and arched his brow as he saw the concerned face of Takumi.

"I-I'm sorry, Gii. I didn't mean to –" But he was stopped with Gii's lips and he tasted his essence at the process.

"Tch, screw apologies. I enjoyed it anyway." He said and winked at him. He lowered his head and meet up with his mouth again. Gii traced his lower lip, asking for entrance which he complied to immediately. He fully tasted his own seed from the action. The hard muscle probed the insides of his mouth. His saliva dribbled down on his chin and continued to his neck.

Gii felt something tugging his shirt and smirked to see Gii's fingers. What an impatient husband he has. With just one swift movement, the shirt went flying to God-knows-where. Takumi sent his hands up and caressed the chest that was exposed to him. But he wanted more of this skin. He tugged the pajama this time and his husband complied by yanking it down with his boxers. Now they were both naked and Takumi's limp member slowly hardened again. Gii reached for the lube in their nightstand and popped it open once he got it out of the furniture. He poured a fair amount of it on his hand. Gii spread the legs and the pink hole made his member dance with glee. The sudden exposure to the air made Takumi gasped again. He moaned when the cold finger traced his ass hole and without warning, the finger went in, causing him discomfort. Gii kissed him with the intention of distracting him from the intrusion.

"Relax, Takumi. If you clamp at me like that, it will really hurt you. Please, relax." He kept on murmuring against Takumi's forehead. He added a second and scissored them so as to stretch him.

"Ah!" Takumi clenched his eyes as his prostate was hit by the skillful fingers. "G-Gii!" The wriggling fingers inside him did not stop abusing his prostate. He wrapped his hands around Gii's neck and held onto it as if it was the only thing stopping him from going insane. "Hah- St-stop it… G-Gii! N-no… more!" Takumi stuttered.

"Do you really wish for me to stop, Takumi?" He stared at Takumi's weeping member. "Your thing down here doesn't say the same." Gii used his other hand to reach between their bodies and poked the head of his husband's member. He earned a whimper from Takumi. "Does that mean, "Please continue?"

He felt Takumi nodded and he smirked. "Well, then." He laid him gently and applied a fair amount of lube in his own throbbing and weeping member. After, he steadied himself at the rear entrance. He asked permission and when he was consented, he slowly pushed inside. Ahh, this hole was just as tight as he remembered. Just like the first time he had penetrated it.

"Nnhh! G-Gii!" Takumi occupied his hands with the white sheets and crumpled it as Gii's colossal member intruded his anus. Just like always, the first thrust was nothing but pain. But Gii knew how to distract him and he moved, he would suck Takumi's lower lip and down to his neck until he would reach his sensitive pink bud. Though it's quite difficult to do kissing and thrusting at the same time, Gii always put up to it until Takumi is used to his girth.

Takumi's left arm rounded Gii's neck and Gii knew that Takumi was now feeling it. He paced up and each thrust would earn him his favorite music: Takumi's moan. He thrusted more and each penetration was aiming for that sweet spot that was only found inside this equally sweet hole. He stared down at Takumi and was mesmerized by the unique beauty. His face and body was glistening with sweat though the air conditioner was on its maximum level. His eyes were burning with love and lust; half lidded. His lips parted open as he moaned and groaned and he couldn't help himself but lower his body and kiss the delightful soft lips.

The contact only made Takumi clenched his eyes and allowed him to see stars behind his lids as he spurted between their space-less bodies. He heard himself scream Gii's beautiful name.

The look of Takumi's face as he came was scenery to behold. He himself thrusted wilder, alternating between slow and fast and hard as he, too, sought for his own completion. And after a thrust, and another, and another, until he arched his body upwards as his ribbons of semen spurted inside Takumi's anus. It took a while before it was finished. When it ended, he slacked his body above Takumi's, connected with him still. He whispered a small, "I love you, Takumi" to his ear before he slid out. Takumi panted but managed to say, "I love you, too, Gii. Very much."

The two snuggled closer until they almost fell asleep when Gii's ringtone filled their room. Gii groaned at the nuisance but picked it up to end its ringing. He answered it without reading the caller I.D.

"Hello?" He cleared his throat when his voice sounded very raspy and he just wished the person from the other line would not jump to conclusion that that was because he had a nice morning sex with his husband, not to mention a noisy one.

"Gii, did you just wake up?"

Gii frowned as he did not recognize the caller's voice for a while and then relax when it was just his mother.

"Yes, mom. And you don't have to call me. We will be arriving there soon, you know. I know that you're excited, I am, too." He smiled at Takumi and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I am sorry to inform you, Gii, but your dad and I received a letter from our company in Canada. Something terrible has happened and your father insisted that we both should go there." Gii's mother sounded very disappointed to not to meet his son's girlfriend. "Gii, we promise that as soon as we get back, we will arrange another meeting. I hope your girlfriend's fine with that."

"N-no, mom, we're perfectly fine. At least by the time you come back, he won't be this nervous." He winked at Takumi who only pouted at him.

Gii's mom did not bother by the use of "he" and said, "Tell her I'm also willing to meet her. Bye, Gii."

"Yes, bye,mom." Then he hung up.

"So, what did she say?" Takumi inquired.

"We will meet them some time. A business emergency came up and they had to fly to Canada." He groaned as he adjusted himself and buried his face in the nook of Takumi's neck.

Takumi forced not to chuckle since his neck is so sensitive and ticklish. "When will they be back?"

"Dunno. They will call. So you will have more time to compose your speech." He chuckled at his own joke which only caused Takumi to squirm. "Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"How about a second round?" He tightened his arms around Takumi's waist.

"Ugh! Will you shut up, Gii. I am already sore, you know."

Gii chuckled again. "I love you, Takumi." He kissed his forehead.

Takumi's cheeks flushed, and he knew that he was loved.

**ME:** Gosh, I feel very guilty. I wrote this one with Hamao Kyousuke and Daisuke Watanabe in mind. Oh, well, can't blame the girl who loves the couple very much, can you? So, uhm, what can you say? Please let me know.

See you later, Takumi-kun lovers! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **Well, this is second chapter. I really hope you enjoy this. ^^ Please tell me what you think about this one. And the biggest event is still not happening. (I'm still thinking of the plot)

x~x~x~x~x

**CHAPTER2**

Gii woke up the next day, eyes still closed. He used to have a morning kiss from Takumi but his hand failed to reach him. He opened his eyes and frowned when no one was beside him.

"Takumi?" He called but did not receive an answer. He checked the comfort room and decided to go down. As he was descending, he caught a glimpse of Takumi in the kitchen and smiled at the sight of him in an apron. He crossed his arms and trusted his body weight on the hand rail. Takumi was concentrating on cooking their breakfast. Why he knew he was concentrating? Simply because his Takumi was poking his tongue out. And the cuteness was overloading.

He watched Takumi filled the table with Japanese breakfast composed of miso soup, takuan, golden rice, omelet and fish. Takumi looked satisfied with what he's done and clasped his hands together. Then as he was about to take off the apron, Takumi caught sight of him and smiled at him. Then he went to him and Takumi met him half way to the kitchen and they hugged. Saying their greetings with an accompanying kiss to the lips.

Takumi rounded his arms around Gii's waist and Gii's hand has surrounded his shoulder and they walked to the kitchen together.

"Sorry I only had these for our breakfast today. I was thinking about cooking a curry last night but I woke up late." He said as they sat next to each other.

"Takumi, you don't need to apologize, you know. I will eat everything you serve me. Even if it is inedible." He said as he stuffed his mouth with the rice that was poured with raw beaten egg.

They had finished their meal and Takumi was washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. It was Gii who answered it and he was surprised to see a sniffing Shingyouji.

"Kanemitsu? What happened? Why are you here and…" He bent down a little to have a clear view of Shingyouji's face. "…are you crying?"

The tears that Shingyouji tried to hold sudden began running down his cheeks. "I-is Takumi-kun inside, Gii?" He tried stopping his tears but to no avail.

"Gii?" It was Takumi who just finished washing the dishes. "Who – " He was shocked to see a crying Shingyouji. "Gii! Why did you make him cry?" Takumi ran and hugged Shingyouji.

"Huh? He just cried and I don't even know why. He was looking for you, by the way." He explained but Takumi looked like he did not buy his alibi.

"He- he's right, Takumi-kun."

"Eh?" He faced Shinguouji. "But why are you crying? Don't tell me it's because of Arata again?"

Shingyouji cried even more at the mention of the name of the person who caused his early distress and Takumi knew he was right. He eyed Gii as he hugged the sobbing boy closely. "You talk with that jerk, Gii." He commanded him with a rage look in his eyes.

"Huh? Why would I want to talk with him?"

Takumi just continued eyeing him and he knew that he had no choice. "Fine!" Then he walked away, defeated, phone already by his ear.

"Shingyouji-kun, let's go inside and talk in the living room, okay?" He did not wait for an answer and led the crying male inside.

"I'm sorry… for… for the trou…ble, Ta-Takumi-kun."

"No, don't mention it. Wait here. I'll just get you something to drink to calm you down. Uhm, coffee, hot choco, cold chocolate milk, juice or water?"

"Cold chocolate milk would be good."

After few moments, Takumi came back with a tray of two glasses of cold chocolate milk. He served it and sat beside Shingyouji who was sniffing still.

He waited for Shingyouji to finish his sip before he decided to ask, "So, what did he do to you?"

"He… Well, I know something is strange with Arata-san these days. When we go out for a date, especially if we decided to eat at a restaurant, he would not talk to me and his attention was always on the food. I mean, I know that's childish of me but he was ignoring me and it hurts."

"Uh, what if the food was just so delicious that he couldn't help but savor every bits of it."

"I thought that was the reason, too, but no. And lately, he constantly asks me out to a restaurant and he does the same thing. He would completely ignore me. It's as if… it's as if he was tired of me and just takes out to date to fulfill his duty."

"Duty?"

"I am his pet, Takumi-kun. Anything he asks, I would comply it immediately. So if I break up with him, no one else is going to obey to his every demand. So, like a master, it is his duty to make up with me. Do you understand my point?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then today," Shingyouji continued, "he told me that he can't go out with me because he has to take care of something. But I felt something is strange so I followed him. Then… then…" He couldn't stop his tears as they ran down his cheeks again. "He met up with a beautiful lady at a restaurant that we dated at once."

"Whaaat?! He did that to you?" Takumi clenched his fists with anger. "I couldn't believe that jerk could do that." he watched Shingouji as he cried once again he hugged him.

"He did not realize that it was his lost when he abandoned you." He rubbed his back, a common action to comfort someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"What is it, Saki?" Misu said as he answered the phone.

"Can we meet somewhere? I just…" He sighed. "Look, it's not me who wants to meddle with your love life, okay, it's my husband."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't understand it." He excused himself to the woman he's been discussing something with a while ago and he went near the comfort room of the restaurant.

"It's not something that can be settled on the phone. So, can we meet somewhere? Like I said, it's just my husband's order to talk with you about you and Kanemitsu's problem."

Misu frowned. "Me and Shingyouji's… problem? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"I know you don't want to talk with me and I guarantee you I don't like the idea, too, but there's no point denying that the both of you needs a counseling from husbands like me and Takumi. Had you not been a bastard that likes to make their boyfriends cry, we won't be in this situation."

"'Bastard', you said? And what do you mean Shingyoujii is crying? We talked on the phone just this morning and he seems fine. What makes you think that it was my fault?" Misu tried to lower his voice but the nearby customers heard him and couldn't help but look at him.

"Kanemitsu said so himself."

Misu gritted his teeth. "Fine, let's meet at Starbucks." Then he hung up.

He went back to his table where the woman was smiling as he approached.

"Miss Akino, I'm sorry but something came up. I'm afraid I need to go now. Can we meet again tomorrow? Same time and place and seat if possible."

"Okay. But you only have until next week, right? Will you be able to do this?"

He smiled, "As long as I do my best, I can do it. Now I really need to go. Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Shingyouji appeared at your household… crying? Did you ask him why?

"No, but Takumi's doing the job right now. My job is to know your side of the story." Gii said coolly as he drank from his cup.

"But I really didn't do anything. That pet is really troublesome." He sighed out his annoyance.

"Maybe he has had enough of getting acknowledged as "that pet"?"

"No! I bet that's not the reason. He was perfectly fine being called as such."

"Then, where were you before you got here?"

"I was at a restaurant, meeting with –"

Gii's phone interrupted Misu.

"Yes, Takumi?"

"Shingyouji said he saw Arata-san with a woman. Gii, if you are with him right now, can you please hit him on the head for Shingyouji-kun? If not I will be the one to do it." Gii's eardrums hurt from Takumi's yells.

"Relax, Takumi. I'm not doing that before I know the reason behind his unfaithfulness." He eyed Misu whose eyes got widened at the word "unfaithullness" and he knew that the one that Gii was referring to as the unfaithful was him.

"You better hurt him bad, okay?"

Gii chuckled. "Yes, sir. Bye."

"Kanemitsu said he saw you with a woman. Was she who you were with at the restaurant?" Gii folded his arms and leaned them on the table.

"You mean he –"

"Yes he followed you."

"Then he got it all wrong!" Misu snapped and forgot to lower his voice.

"Will you lower it? Everyone's looking at us."

Misu sipped his own coffee and let himself be relaxed by the caffeine. "That woman is…" He sighed before continuing, "She is a chef."

Gii blinked and cocked his head to the other side when he did not comprehend the meaning of what Misu just muttered. "Chef."

"You see, Shingyouji's birthday is next week and I want to – to have a dinner date with him in my garden. I want it to be fancy and I want to be the one to cook the food to be served. I even had a list of what food he had ordered from the restaurants we had dined in. I'm not really good at cooking so I searched for a master chef and luckily found one that's willing to help guys like me whose skills in cooking are impossible to improve." he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "It should be a secret from him, Saki. Now, how can I keep it as it is when I have to explain to him who that woman is so that he won't be angry with me anymore?" His eyes went to meet up with Gii, as if asking for a help in silence.

"If what you said were true –"

"Of course they are!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. No need to half-yell at me. If those are true, then I will explain it to Takumi and we can come up with an alibi."

"Really?"

"I owe you three favors back then, remember? Just think of this as payment."

"I hate to say this but this is just appropriate. Thank you, Saki." He smiled at him.

"Let's go to the house and ask Takumi on how to cover you."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Wooaaahh! That's very romantic, Arata-san!" Takumi exclaimed as the two newcomers explainedto him who the woman that Shingyouji saw. "To think that you could come up with such a surprise. I thought Shingyouji has fallen for a complete –" He looked at Misu with a timid smile. "I always thought you were a jerk." He said bluntly.

"I will let it slip for now because you take cared of Shingyouji." He said as he looked at the sleeping guy – who was sniffling occasionally – on the couch.

"Well, Takumi, what plan do you have in mind?" Gii asked him.

"Actually, I don't have anything on my mind." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Why don't we leave him at that thought? Let him think that that woman is the third party in your relationship and then we can explain everything to him when his birthday comes." He grinned.

Bothe seme's shook their head in disagreement.

"I thought you said Takumi can come up an alibi? He's just making things difficult."

"Oi, Arata-san, no need to whisper at Gii when I can hear what you're saying." Takumi crossed his hands on his chest and pouted. Gii smiled at him and pinch at his cheek.

"Don't show Misu your cute face."

Takumi slapped away the hand playfully and Gii was "offended" so he tickled Takumi on the stomach. If Takumi would block his hands, he would go and tease his ribs. Misu just looked at them with uninterested gaze; his hands crossed over his chest. His eyes chose to looked outside the window; they, too, used to tickle each other and Shingyouji's weakness was his ear. He almost smiled at the thought of Shingyouji begging him to stop, calling him a cheater because of attacking his weakness. His weakness was also his ear but he won't let Shingyouji know that vital information. He muffled the smile with a groan.

"Gii! Stop it, please! I-I can't brea –" He bursts into another laughter as Gii attacked his weakness and very ticklish part of his body, his nape. Takumi's laughter echoed in the house which made Shinyouji conscious. He called Takumi but with the loud laughter, his hoarse low voice got no chance.

He looked at them from the couch he was situated and envy grew in his chest. He and Arata-san used to do that in Arata-san's apartment. It's unfair because up until now, he still hadn't known the weakness he was looking for. Every time he attacked him, Arata-san's face was only smiling. But now… He gritted his teeth. "But now he doesn't love me anymore." Tears began wetting his cheeks again and he had to stop it with his hands before it wetted the couch. It would stain. He dried them immediately and when he was sure that they were dried up, he stood and went to their direction.

After five steps, he froze. From the couch, a wall blocked a person that he loathed to see and now that he was nearer to the couple, he saw Misu who was looking at the window. He planned to sneak out without letting them know but Takumi saw him and called his name, causing Misu to look at him. And, was that happiness he saw in his eyes? No, that's impossible. The two husbands halted as Shingyouji turned his back at them and dashed to the door but Misu acted faster and got caught of his clenched hand.

"Shingyouji! Shingyou –" Misu called his name as he caught him.

"Let go of my hand, Arata-san! You already have a woman in your life. Please don't be a jerk and let go of me."

"No, Shingyou-kun, that woman is –" Takumi wanted to defend Misu but Gii put his hand on his shoulder, shutting him.

"Let them fix this." He smiled reassuringly at him and Takumi returned it and nodded, agreeing.

Misu turned to them and bowed, "Please excuse us, Takumi, Saki." Then he opened the door and dragged Shingyouji with him.

"Shingyouji-kun!" Takumi called but the two didn't stop to listen to him, "Just believe in Arata-san. He loves you more than you know." He yelled, making sure Shingyouji heard him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Arata-san."

Misu continued alternating between walking and then running.

"Arata-san." He was hardly breathing and the pace that Arata-san put was hard to cope up with.

"Arata-san!

Misu brusquely stopped causing Shingyouji to collide with his back.

"What's wrong with you?!" Shingyouji asked rather loudly.

"Don't judge my love for you, Shingyouji." Misu said calmly.

Misu had dragged Shingyouji to a not-so-crowded place and they seemed to stop in the middle of the mob. Some of the people looked at them with disgusted look (they had assumed immediately that they are homosexual partners in the middle of a fight), some just passed by them and others just mind their businesses and fujoshi's and some gay people took a glance after glance; careful not to let their chat mates accuse them of being a homo.

Misu turned to face Shingyouji and gaze his eyes. "I love you."

Shingyouji gulped noticeably, his eyes left Misu's to wander at their environment. A lot of people are here. It was Arata-san who decided not to publicize their relationship because society is against of two men that are involved in a romantic relationship. Now what is Arata-san doing?

"W-what?!" He hissed.

"I said…" he took in a lungful of oxygen before exhaling and inhaled again, this time, he yelled his breath out, "I love you very much, Shingyouji! I am sorry I was seeing another woman but believe me when I say I am only in love to you and only you." They both heard the people gasped (some squeak) but they didn't care. Misu only continued. He sucked in air and resumed his public announcement, "Please forgive me. Please don't ever think I was cheating on you because I am NOT. When the time comes, I will explain everything. But for now… please just believe in me." Then he calmed down and whispered, his cheeks blushing and his heart thudding loudly inside his ribcage, "Because I love you." He flashed a smile to him. His hands travelled south, reaching for his beloved's ones, holding them with his as he whispered again, "Please?"

Shingyouji's face was one that cannot be painted. His eyes watered, his mouth hanging open, his vision only showed the person who just said he loved him in front of strangers. He closed his mouth and opened it, wanting to say something but words just won't come out. His throat suddenly felt dry and he gulped. He squeezed the hands that held his. What was he supposed to say? Or, should he say something? What if he just ruined the moment? Shingyouji was helpless. He wanted to express himself, too, but he came up with nothing. His mind went blank and all he could think was he was not being left alone. He was loved back, like he just wanted and wished. The feeling was too much to contain and suddenly, he heard himself whimper, squeezing the hands still as if letting them go would end the bliss he was feeling and not to mention his life.

Misu raised his brow. Why? Should Shingyouji be happy that I told him that I loved him in public? So, why is he crying? He panicked and wandered his gaze to the people that were now astonished at the dramatic scene in front of them.

A girl shouted from a far, "Kiss him!"

Misu turned to his back and saw the girl; excitement filled her eyes and so is with his girlfriends. Misu has honestly no idea why he would do that. Then another girl from the opposite direction shouted, "Yeah, kiss!" and the people suddenly chanted Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! He heard Shingouji cried even more and… was that a little smile?

He looked at the crowd again and smiled a little. He brought up a hand (still held by Shingyouji) and held Shingyouji's chin, enough for him to see the watering eyes. He leaned down his forehead on the shorter male's, hand cupping his cheeks. "Can I, Shingyouji-kun?" he whispered.

Shingyouji's answer was a small nod which had Misu smiling.

Then their lips connected and Misu wanted to deepen it but thought twice.

He smiled at him, used the thumbs of each of his hands to dry the tear-streaked face. He bent a little so his face was leveled with Shingyouji, "Am I forgiven?"

The cheek-flushed uke nodded and gave his ever-handsome lover a toothy grin. "Let's call Takumi-kun and Gii and give them our thanks, okay?"

Misu smiled and rustled the younger guy's hair, leaving it completely messy.

They heard the people clapped and wolf-whistled at them and they both faced them, bowing their apologies and gratitude before leaving the area in a haste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're grateful that you two are fine now." Takumi said, grinning at the laptop which had Shingyouji and Misu on the screen. They chatted online at Misu's apartment so that the husbands could actually see them together again.

"Yeah, me, too, Takumi-kun and it was all because of the two of you. Thank you for being there and helping us fix this." Shingyouji said.

"No, we didn't do big. It was all your work. You wanted to be with each other and so you both worked for it. All we did was…" He looked at Gii who was by his side. "What did we do, Gii?"

"Uh… All I could remember was…" He grinned, "I was tickling you!" And he tickled Takumi on every part of his body that he knew that the guy was ticklish.

"Stoooop! Please... Stop it, Giii!" Takumi was flailing on the bed, desperately blocking Gii's attacks. Gii only stopped when he noticed that Takumi really needed air. "Please…"He panted, his cheeks flushed from laughing hardly. "Please, no more, Gii." He gulped his saliva to moisten his dry throat but choked on it. And despite that, he was still able to laugh.

"The couple on the screen was laughing along them. "Nah, we're still grateful no matter what you did or did not."

"Yeah, thank you, Saki, Takumi and sorry for the trouble we have caused you."

"But I don't remember the "trouble" you're talking about, Arata-san. It was all your imagination." Takumi grinned at them.

"Hmm, guess we have to call it a day? A lot of things happened to us and I assume all of us want to sleep already? And I still have to walk Shingyouji to their house."

"Ah, yes yes! Please be careful on your way. Bye~" Takumi said. Gii just waved them good bye and they signed out.

Gii shut the laptop down and set it aside their nightstand while Takumi was stretching, his bones creaked awkwardly.

"Tired?" Gii asked and his voice sounded dangerously near his ear.

"Mmm, yeah, a little and my shoulders are a little bit… hung? I don't know, I just feel that they're heavy."

He felt Gii's hands over his shoulders and started massaging them. He moaned in delight as those skillful hands took away the "burden" he was feeling. His worn muscles were pressed with just the right pressure and the warm hand was just a bonus to the relaxing ministration. And moments later, he felt energetic again.

"Thanks for that massage, Gii." He was about to lie down when Gii's hands suddenly went under his shirt and came contact with his stomach later.

"What are you –" He was stopped with Gii's tongue suddenly lapping his sensitive nape. It was his most ticklish part when they are simply playing but the two of them knew that it was also his most sensitive part when it comes to making love. He moaned involuntarily at the cold sensation behind him and the hands that were exploring his front were not helping him. He was weakened to the knees and he did not have the energy to fight when Gii took away his shirt.

Gii started planting butterfly kisses on his back and traveled south only to travel north again. Takumi couldn't help himself but moan as he, too, enjoyed it.

"Please, Takumi, let's do it tonight." Gii whispered by his ear and the heat that emanated from his mouth sent a jolt of electricity to his entire body and they pooled on his groin which tightened his pants instantly.

"I want you, too, Gii." He turned his head to Gii and kissed him passionately, with Gii thrusting his tongue deeper into that sweet orifice that was Takumi's mouth. And in a blink of an eye, Takumi (suddenly naked) was straddling Gii, still kissing him.

The guy on top broke the kiss with a wet smack. He looked down on his beautiful seme with lidded lust-filled eyes, "Take off your pants, Gii."

Gii complied and popped the button and unzipped his pants that restrained his enlarged bulge.

Takumi watched as those fingers unbuttoned the jeans that encaged the beast he longed so much right now. The sound of the separating teeth of the zipper only excited the straddling Takumi. Then the fingers stopped and he looked at Gii with questioning eyes.

The guy in question sat up and licked his own lips before whispering to Takumi's ear, "You do the rest, my Takumi-kun. I'll let you touch me as much as you want." He licked the shell of Takumi's ear and he could feel him shiver and hear him moan before he lay back on the bed again.

Takumi gnawed on his lower lip. His eyes were pinned on the bulge that was only a mere centimeter away from his own member. His hand touched the inviting mini tent and he earned a groan from the owner of the colossal thing. He decided… he wanted more of that music. He worked his hand into the boxers and, as if his first time, his heart pounded wildly at the touch of the hot flesh. He pulled down the pants along with the boxers and Gii aided him by lifting his hips a little, enough so that Takumi can yank the articles of clothing.

Takumi took his time watching the proud member that seemed to be defying the law of physics. It was so enticing and he helped himself with the meal. He darted his tongue out and licked the thick member from the base up to the tip where he thrusted his hard and wet muscle into the slit. He felt Gii's hand laced with his hair and forced him to go down and engulf the member. He sucked in air before deep-throating his impatient husband. His head started bobbing up and down the thick rod. He added a moaned as he did his job and the grip on his hair tightened. He smirked – or he thought he was – because he knew that it drove Gii to the edge.

_A little more._ He cheered for himself. A little more sucking and Gii would came. And to his dismay, Gii pulled on his hair, stopping him from his work. He was about to question him when Gii sat up and kissed him wildly.

"Thinking of drying my sac before I get inside you, Takumi? Sorry, but no luck there." He said, breathlessly. Had he not forced himself to pull Takumi's hair, he would have come by now and as the man in their relationship that means losing his pride. He pulled Takumi against him and now the said guy was straddling him again. "I won't lie down again and I won't help you this time. That means you ought to make the work and you must satisfy the both of us. Okay, Takumi?"

Takumi, whose mind was fogged with desire only nodded. He stood on his knees and spread his lower cheeks before sinking down on the anticipating member.

"Slowly. Don't rush it or you'll get hurt." Gii cooed in his ear.

He felt the tip and he tried his very best to relax. He lowered more and he remembered himself to breathe. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ Half way, he stopped, his eyes watered. He looked at Gii who looked like he doesn't have the slightest intention of helping him. He relaxed again and continued lowering down.

The look on Takumi's hurt was turning on Gii. He must admit, in the furthest portion of his mind, a sadistic Gii was laughing with triumph. The agonizingly slow movements only made him want to push the young brunette down and get over it. But he had said his word and he was not about help him.

With one last sucked of air, he sunk down with one go and he arc his body as the pain attacked his lower back. He held on to Gii's neck for support, adjusting himself to the size of his husband. He felt Gii's hands on his hips. He panted and swallowed dryly. When the pain was almost gone, he started lifting his body only to sink down again.

"Ah!" The moan escaped his throat uncontrollably as his prostate was hit rather harshly. He wanted more of the sensation, of being hit inside. He leaned on Gii's shoulder and decided to lift his weight again. He pushed down and that sweet spot inside him was hit again. Also, he could hear Gii groaning and he knew that he liked what he was doing.

When he was wholly inside his Takumi, Gii felt like he was flying in the universe. The hot hole clamped his shaft tightly he could feel it suffocating but the intestinal wall expanded until his member could breathe.

Takumi slacked on his shoulder, panting hardly. He heard him whisper words but couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"Can't…Too…tired..." The shaking voice answered and it was his turn to smirk in victory.

"Okay, then." And he grabbed his hips and lifted him until only the tip was left pushed him down hardly.

"Gii!" Takumi cried. "S-So deep –" He held on to his neck tighter when Gii only sped up the pace, not listening to him. "Ah! Ah! Hnn!"

Gii reached in between them and stroked Takumi's neglected member in time with his upward thrusts. The bed creaked with the wild rhythm they opted and it somehow became as their background music.

With his sweet spot constantly being hit, and that sinfully skillful hand pumping him, Takumi arched his body as he came hard in the waiting hand. His cries echoed on the four walls of their shared bedroom.

As he came, his muscles tightened around Gii and he, too, reached his peak and fired his desire inside Takumi.

Both were spent and panting as they finished. Takumi was still clinging onto him. He lied him down carefully then he decided to slide out from him. They cuddled each other and though sticky with sweat and smelled of love, no one cared.

"Thank you, Takumi." He whispered on his forehead and he felt Takumi nodded his answer off.

"I love you, Gii." His voice was hoarse and weak from their activity.

Gii smiled. "I love you, too, Takumi." He kissed his forehead.

"I love you more." Takumi talked back.

"No, because I swear I love you more."

"I lo –" Before he could finish it, he was silenced with Gii's mouth on his.

"Now, go to sleep."

With his left energy, he forced out the words, "Actually I was waiting for you to do that." Then deep slumber devoured him.

GIi smiled in bewilderment and kissed the top of Takumi's now-tangled hair, "Good night, my love." He whispered before he, too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

A feather-like texture tickled the nose of Takumi which caused him to shift in his sleep. The thing didn't stop and he also noted that it was scented and it smelt of… rose? He fluttered his eyes to see a grinning beautiful man hovering him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Gii winked at him which caused him to blush so early in the morning. His breath smelt of mint. He was about to respond but remembered his morning breath so he only nodded and smiled.

"What, no morning greeting as well?" His equally beautiful man pouted.

He pursed his lips hoping that Gii could guess his problem. He covered his mouth with both hands and talked, "My breath stinks, you idiot."

Gii continued grinning and took away his hands. "So what?" Then he put a kiss on his mouth.

Takumi only blushed before sitting up. He noticed a tray on the side of the bed.

"A breakfast in bed for my love. Though I only prepared simple food, I still hope you enjoy." He placed the tray on Takumi's lap and the brunette grabbed on the toast with a jam and jelly and munched happily.

Gii placed the rose beside the plate. Takumi timidly smiled at him as he got the flower and smelled it.

And that's how the husbands started their day.

"Takumi," Gii suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them. They were in the balcony, drinking some relaxing tea and simply enjoying the view of the foggy mountains far from them. "Let's adopt a pet?"

"Hmm?" Takumi pondered a bit, "And what kind of pet?" He leaned his elbows on the table, entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, looking intently at Gii on the other side of the table.

Gii shrugged a shoulder, "You choose. We're buying it for you, anyway." And he took a sip on his cup of tea. "Let's go to the pet shop later and decide for a pet."

"But why all of a sudden, Gii? Are you bored with just the two of us?"

Gii intently looked at Takumi and sighed, "I'll be working starting next week, Takumi, at our company. I'll be starting from the bottom of the ladder and work hard so I could be at the top." He sighed again, "I don't want you to be lonely here. I know you could just invite Misu and Kanemitsu but not all the time they can be available. And Shouzo, he's also working at a company."

Takumi sipped his tea and pouted, "I'll really be lonely, then. But, Gii, why won't I just also work? I also want to make money." He suggested excitedly, grinning.

"I thought we have talked about it, Takumi. You are not to work."

Takumi slammed his palms on the table, pushing himself up, "But I'm no damn woman! I can show you I can work and earn money! I'm not some weak who can only do chores and spread their legs!" Takumi snapped, making Gii send him a puzzling look.

"Takumi! That's not what I'm saying! All I want is for you to have a good and easy life. I want you to live like a prince. Is that bad?" Gii had also snapped and stood up, looking down at Takumi to prove who's the alpha male in their residence.

"You're asking me if that is bad? Of course it is! If you want to spoil me, then I don't like it! It's like… it's like I'm disable." He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like a prince, huh? That's bullshit." He murmured under his breath. "Seems like the air smells different all of a sudden." He intended to go back inside the house but Gii stopped him by a firm hold of his elbow, making him flinch a little. He glared at him. "Now, what!"

"I was just asking why you're having a temper suddenly when we were all lovey-dovey just this morning."

"Maybe because of a certain someone who acts like a hero." Then he grabbed his elbow and started massaging it. Damn, that hurts! He went inside and into their room, locking it away.

"And what is also wrong with me working?" He talked to himself as he sat down heavily on the bed, the spring making him bounce a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other hand, Gii was still on the balcony, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He has not seen this coming.

Lunch time. Still Takumi didn't want to come out.

He had been trying to coax Takumi out of their room and repeatedly apologizing to the sulking man but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Not even the slightest sound such as rustling of bed sheet could be heard. At least he'll know that somehow, Takumi is responding to him but there was really nothing. He sighed. _I'll try again later. _Then he went to the living room.

Dinner time and still Takumi has not yet came out of the room. He even brought him dinner he ordered at Takumi's favorite restaurant. He tried luring him out by talking how the food smell, how it looked good and mouth-watering with the additional ingredients (it was special, not the regular that they used to eat), but still nothing happened. He told Takumi he'd be leaving the food by the door so he could eat. He purposely stomped his steps on the floor harder and louder than the normal so Takumi would hear it and he came back several moments (this time tip-toeing so Takumi won't hear him approaching the room). He waited for the door to open.

Takumi was just really by the door. Damn, he was hungry like hell and the way Gii described his favorite meal made him back out to his earlier plan: Make Gii feel remorse and think twice of his decision to not make him work. He could actually smell the aroma of the food that's entering the room through the little spaces on the door. His stomach rumbled and he doubled to ease the hunger. He heard Gii''s footsteps getting further. He really wanted to open the door and just enjoy the food but resisted the urge.

Alittle later, he heard a sigh from the other side which made him snap. _I thought he was downstairs._ He smirked. _Nice idea of tricking me, Gii._

"Takumi? Don't you really wanna go out? Please, I'm sorry."

The knob was being tried, "Please, open this door, Takumi. It's okay if you'll stay mad at me but please eat your dinner. You haven't eaten anything since lunch. Takumi? Takumi. Are you listening?"

_You don't need to remind me of the things that I already know!_ Gii shouted in his mind. Being reminded that he hadn't eaten his lunch made his stomach wild again.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, okay? If you're hungry and decided to eat, just heat this food which I'll be leaving in the fridge."

Takumi sighed as he heard the footsteps getting away again. His eyes watered. What if Gii catches cold sleeping in the couch? He went to the bed and lied to Gii's side, sniffing Gii's pillow. He missed him. Tomorrow, he'll come out and apologize to Gii.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next was a whole day of asking Takumi to come out but nothing happened. What if Takumi hung himself? No. Takumi doesn't like the thought of people killing their selves so it's impossible for him to kill himself.

On the other side of the door, Takumi was panting. HE WAS HUNGRY AS SHIT AND HE COULDN'T MOVE HIS BODY. His hands tremble due to starvation and he couldn't ask help to Gii because his mouth was dry because he was also thirsty. His mind spun and he knew that that was not good. _Help me, Gii. _

Gii was worried to death about the man inside the room. He's an eater and if he skipped a meal, he would act as if he hasn't eaten a year. He would whine to Gii to make him something to eat or else "he will die", like what he always say.

He sighed. He made his love two ham sandwiches with some cheese and sliced tomato and sliced them diagonally. He poured orange juice to a glass after. After preparing the food, he put them on a tray. He went to the drawer and grabbed a pen and a light pink butterfly-shaped sticky note and wrote on it. When he was done, he pasted it on the tray. When everything was set, he carried it to their room.

He managed to knock on the door but heard nothing on the other side. He knocked again and when he heard nothing, he said, "Takumi, please open the door. I brought you food." Still nothing. "Honey, please?"

Takumi heard Gii knocking on the floor and immediately crawled to the door. He has made it to the door when he had heard the second knock. He heard him say that he has made something for him to eat and his mouth watered on the thought of it. His energy for the past two days was drained. Shit, not eating for almost forty-eight hours sucks. Damn his pride! He could have gone out of the room every meal time and lock himself inside after. But he has not done that because "he doesn't want Gii to think that he's dependent on him". That thought has been encouraging him to not go out and talk everything out with Gii. Now he's nothing but skin and bones and a growling stomach. He heard him say the endearment "honey" and he smiled. Gii was always so sweet.

He held on to the door knob and used it as a support to push himself up. His vision doubled and the environment spun before him and his eyes are blurring when he was finally on his wobbly feet. He tried to unlock the knob but his fingers couldn't turn it. But he was very hungry and used all his last energy and turned the knob with weak attempt and finally the door was open.

He found Gii setting the tray on the floor. He thought that he had missed eating but then it struck him that it was Gii who he missed so much.

Gii straightened himself and took in the sight of Takumi. He sighed; eating nothing really is bad for him. He noticed Takumi's eyes watering until tears fell on his cheeks. He missed his love.

Takumi pounced on him and Gii held on to his waist as they hugged and they both stumbled on the floor (Takumi on top of Gii), fortunately not disturbing the food.

"I'm sorry, Gii, I shouldn't have acted like a brat." He sniffed and nuzzled to Gii's neck. God, he missed his husband's manly scent. He even did not care if his voice sounded scratchy and if his breath smelled horrible (not eating or drinking anything causes all these) he just really needed to apologize to this man.

"Shh, it's alright, Takumi." He said as he petted the brunette's hair. "I also apologized for not forcing you to open the door."

"I was the one at fault, Gii."

They remained like for a few more moments before Takumi's stomach growled and they both looked at each other and laughed. Gii sat up, Takumi straddling him still and reached for the tray only a meter away from them.

Takumi was busy wiping away some tears when Gii held a sandwich near his mouth and ate quite a portion of it. Gii just looked at him in amusement as his Takumi swallowed the barely chewed food and bite on the sandwich again.

Each of the sandwiches was devoured after three bites and the juice was gone after two large gulps.

"Satisfied?" Gii hesitantly asked.

Takumi wiped the remnants of the liquid on his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head slowly.

Gii's jaw dropped and his eyes widened like that of a cartoon character. He married a pig.

"Please, understand, Gii. I haven't eaten for two days and those were just sandwiches. I usually don't complain if we only eat toast in the morning but believe me, Gii, that's not enough. I want more food especially on the mornings."

Gii sighed, "So that's why the fridge is near-empty even though we just filled it. You were sneaking some food, right?"

"Y-yes, I do." He murmured. Bowing his head as to hide his flushing cheeks.

God, he knew Takumi was an eater but he had not thought it was this severe. "In this case, we'll be needing two fridges." He sighed. "I just can't hunger my husband, can I?"

Takumi snapped his head, "You're not disgusted with me, Gii?"

"If we're talking about disgusting things, I have known a more disgusting thing besides this." He cupped Takumi's face. He needed not to mention what that disgusting thing because he knew that Takumi got the message. "I'm just amazed, that is all."

Takumi hugged him tightly but he pulled out when he saw the paper on the tray. "I'm sorry. I just want you all to myself and I was –"

Gii grabbed the paper before he could finish reading and crumpled it. "No, don't read this. It's so corny and full of my selfishness and besides, you had forgiven me so there's no point of reading this."

"NO! I will only fully forgive you if you let me read that. It was interesting." He showed his knowing grin.

"No. like I said, this paper is full of nonsense."

Takumi only glared at him, his palm held out in front of him, asking for the paper. The taller male sighed and handed the crumpled paper which Takumi straightened out immediately and read the writing out loud and Gii was looking on the ceiling. Teasing color of pink tinted his cheeks as Takumi continued.

"I'm sorry. I just want you all to myself and I was afraid thinking that you would find someone better than me and leave me or you'd get occupied by your work and won't have time for me. Please, forgive me." And there was a sad smiley after it.

"See? I told you it was corny and selfish."

He felt Takumi's head on his chest, "No, I think it was romantic." And he could discern the smile that accompanied it. "I was glad, Gii. But you think so little of me. I'm not the type of guy who would cheat on his husband." He reassured him.

He smiled even wider when Gii's fast heartbeat resonated on his chest and filled his ears. This man loved him so much that he would rather do all the money-included work because he was afraid he'll leave him. He kissed him on the lips all of a sudden when the heartbeat was too much, arms clinging to him.

The taller man reciprocated the kiss. When they deepened it, Takumi's stomach snatched their attention when it growled once again.

They both laughed, Gii pinched Takumi's cheeks after, "What about eating outside as my make-up treat?" He grinned, pinching still.

And being the very hungry pig that he was, Takumi nodded excitedly, not minding the slight hurt on his cheeks.

Tadaa~! The third effing chapter. Just nonsense, I know. But maybe, just maybe, I'll upaybe, just maybe, i'load the fourth chapter tomorrow. ^^,


	4. Chapter 4

Jaraaan~ The fourth chapter is now uploaded. Please enjoy yourselves with this shit. Joke ^^

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**CHAPTER4**

"Chowie, where are you, darling?" Takumi's voice echoed in their household early in the morning.

He heard nothing in reply and he sighed and tried calling at the name again.

"Takumi, so early in the morning and you are so energetic already." Gii said, descending the stairs and wrapped his arms on Takumi's waist as he pulled into their morning kiss.

"Morning, Gii." He tsk-ed, "I was looking for Chowie. It's almost time for breakfast."

"So, I am now your second priority? I'm your husband just so you know." Gii playfully punched Takumi in the cheeks.

"Chowie is a child and I should take care of him. Besides, you can feed yourself." He stuck his tongue out.

Then they heard a small whimper-like sound making them set their attention on the thing on their feet. Its bluish tongue was stuck for a whilebefore it went inside its mouth and its tail was wagging from left to right.

"Chowie!" Takumi pulled away from Gii's hug only to bend and cradle the nearly four-month old cream-colored Chow Chow.

The uke poked the puppy's nose and it seemed to enjoy it. Then Gii cleared his throat to catch Takumi's attention. As his gaze landed on him, he chuckled to see a pouting Gii.

"I should have seen this outcome." He murmured. "You!" He pointed a finger on the pup that seemed to enjoy being cradled by Takumi, as if accusing him of a crime, his eyes narrowing, "This guy who is holding you is mine. If you take him away from me I will throw you outside our house, got it?"

The pup only looked at him with watery almond-shapedeyes; as if pleading and apologizing, small tail wagging still. Gii groaned. Damn, the puppy was cute that he was aching to kick its furry body. Takumi merely smiled at the scene before him. This is my family, he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gii's eyes fluttered as the harsh sunrays invaded their room and hit his eyes. Usually, Takumi would awaken him before the sun, but now… He stretched. Where's Takumi?

He went downstairs and saw in the kitchen that breakfast has been served. Why did Takumi not awaken him, then? He descended further and the door opened. It was a sweaty and panting Takumi and his hand was holding Chowie's leash.

"Oh, Gii! Did you just get down?"

"Yeah." He went to Takumi and snaked his arms in his waist, pulling him in a morning hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Takumi slightly pushed Gii away saying that he was sweaty and smelled horrible.

"Now that you mention that, where did you and Chowie go?"

"Ah, we went to jog. I just thought that I'll make it a habit every morning." He said, as he freed Chowie from the leash and the dog went to his dog bowl half-filled with water.

"And you brought Chowie with but not me? That's favoritism!"

"Jealous again, are we?" He grinned at Gii but it faded away when he only received a cold stare. He sighed."Come on, Gii, Chow chows need their exercise, he's growing up and I also learned that an early age, we can train him do some tricks." Gii didn't respond to this. "Gii, your face will freeze in that ugly state if you don't smile." He pulled at Gii's cheeks.

"You smell." Takumi frowned.

"Huh? Of course I do, I just went jogging. It's only natural, stupid." Then he stood on his toes and kissed Gii.

"I don't know, Takumi, there is something that irritates my nose."

"Then I'll just go and take a bath and then I'll join you for breakfast 'cause I'm really starving." Then he went up.

Gii stared at Chowie who stared back at him.

"You, Takumi-taker, what happened during the jog, huh? Did you see some other guy with him? Or you were only looking at the bitches in the neighborhood."

The Chow chow cocked his head on the other side, not really understanding Gii.

"Look, I bought you because I want you to accompany my Takumi while I'm not around since I'm already working soon. We even fought because I don't want him to work because I want him all to myself and now," he sighed, "It didn't cross my mind that a puppy will take his attention away from me." He picked up the still-puzzled pup. "And because you are attached to him, I have a proposal. You will look after Takumi when I'm at work. When someone flirts with him, you bite them, okay? But save the person named ShingyoujiKanemitsu; he is his best friend. But if a person named ArataMisu gets near our Takumi, just feel free to bite him, understand? Though it was a very long time when he said that Takumi is a looker, but still! You bite him, ok?"

The puppy barked, understanding, or that was whatGii thought

."If you did a good job, I'll feed you with high class meat every meal time, got it?"

And at saying the word meat, the puppy's tail wagged excitedly and he licked Gii's cheeks.

"Now, I'm starting to like you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Giiwas awakened by .But it was better than be awakened by the sun so he really didn't mind it. Takumi was off to jogging again with Chowie and even though he entrusted Takumi to that puppy, still he's worried. It's not that he thinks that Takumi can't take care of himself or he can't be trusted but… he stopped his thought. Why was he stressing over something that's impossible? And it's still early in the morning.

He stretched and before going downstairs and saw that the breakfast was ready on the table but he wanted to eat together with the two. It's already six-thirty and it won't be long until they arrive. He'll just make himself coffee and read the newspaper that Takumi probably got for him. He decided to do the coffee-drinking and newspaper-reading outside to have fresh air.

He was in the middle of reading the interesting news about economy when he heard laughter coming to the direction of their house. He recognized Takumi's voice but he was unfamiliar with the other. Then he saw Takumi with another man who also has its dog with him. He frowned. _Who is that man?_

When the two was two or three meters away from him, he strode fast to Takumi, who was so shocked, and grabbed his wrist. The grip was firm and Takumi winced at the pain.

"Gii!" He pulled his wrist and freed himself of the steel grip. The poor wrist was red. "What were you thinking grabbing me like that?" He turned to the guy that he was running with and bowed, saying his apologies. The man waved it away which eased Takumi.

Gii frowned at what Takumi was doing so he grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard right then and there even if Takumi tried to push him away. And the irritating smell was present again, just like yesterday. So it was because of that man, he thought as he broke the kiss and faced the man, "He is mine!"

The shock in the man's face made Gii laugh triumphantly in his mind. The man continued on his way, running.

"What was that for, Gii? Don't you know how embarrassing that was?" Takumi snapped at him.

"So receiving a kiss from your husband is embarrassing, Takumi? And what were you doing with that man?"

"We were just jogging." He emphasized the word jogging as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. And he turned his heels and went back inside the house, Gii following behind, and unleashed Chowie once they were in.

"He was flirting with you and you were so blind to see that. Didn't you notice how he looked at you? His eyes were undressing you."

"For Pete's sake, we were just having a chat about dogs and he told me his ridiculous experience while training his dog." Takumi's brows almost meet at his temple.

"And his story was so silly that you had to laugh like you really like that man?!" Gii snapped at Takumi and his finger pointed on the door as if that was the man.

Takumi's jaw dropped at the accusation, "You're impossible, Gii." Then he turned his back and started ascending the stairs when the grip on his already-abused wrist came back, caused him to grimace again.

"You smell again, just like yesterday, tell me, were you with that man yesterday, too?"

"Yes, and so?" Takumi raised a brow.

"Are you really provoking me, Takumi?" His eyes narrowed.

"Not really, but you are so close-minded and it irritates me. Now, please, let go of my hand. I'm going to take my bath so that the _irritating smell_ will vanish."

And the last string of his patience was snappedand he grabbed Takumi's wrist and he went collided with Gii's chest. Then he felt touches on his body and when he looked at Gii, his face was someone he did not recognize for a moment. Just like that time when he went home from his school and the only person around was his brother. Yes, they have the same look and it frightened him.

He was dragged to the nearby couch and was pushed on it. Then his shirt was ripped without mercy.

"G-Gii!"

The taller man started kissing and biting him harshly on his neck and chest and down to his abdomen.

No, this was not his Gii and he was scarier than his brother.

"Please, stop!" His pleas fell on fear ears as his pants and boxers were yank down together. He heard zipper being unzipped and his eyes widened. At certain circumstances, he would love the sound of that, excite him even, but today, it just frightened him. Then the intruding pain attacked his back. Gii was thrusting inside and out of him but he didn't like it. It was only pure pain and he was not even hard. He screamed for Gii to stop but he was again neglected. The pace was faster this time and he knew that Gii was close to completion.

He closed his eyes and tears fell. He can't look at him. He was scared to see a different Gii.

On his left side, he heard a small whimper and when he opened his eyes, Chowie was sadly looking at him and his tears only doubled. _Sorry you had to witness this._

He shut his eyes when he felt something exploded inside of him and shiver ran to his spine when he heard the satisfied groan above him. The limp member slid out of him. The whole thing disgusted him to his core that he felt like he had to vomit. _What's really happening to you, Gii?"_

He kept his sob silent as he sat up, wincing at the pain in his back, and grabbed his clothes. Gii was still sitting on the couch but he couldn't dare look at him. He put on his boxer before his jogging pants and decided to leave the shredded shirt on the couch. The first step was painful and his cheeks flush when he felt something came out of his ass but he continued his journey full of agony up to their room. He couldn't stand being around Gii this time.

Gii felt something tugging at his pants and he looked to see Chowietrying to hurt him with his teeth. He smiled sadly at the puppy. "Yes, that's right, bite me. I hurt him after all."

He didn't even know either why he did that to his husband. It was marital rape and Takumi has all the right to call the police and arrest him. He sighed. Seeing Takumi with another man really hurt him and he thought that he had to make Takumi acknowledge who really owned him. But even he could tell that he went overboard. Will that traumatize Takumi? Of course it will, idiot. And a sudden thought frightened him. _What if his phobia came back?_

He was alerted and stood up, startling the puppy and dashed upstairs.

He was standing in front of the door, what if it was locked just like the other day? When will he come out again? He gritted his teeth, _it's worth a try. _Then he turned the knob and was shock and glad at the same time to find it unlocked and fully opened it and was shock of what he saw.

Takumi finished his bath as quickly as possible. What Gii had done to him and the short-time vomit in the bath hadtired his pained body and he wanted nothing than to sleep on the bed. The thought of the breakfast on the table didn't even excite him. As he opened the opened the door to come out of the bath, white fluffy towel surrounded his waist, he was shocked to see Gii. _What does he need this time?_

The look of surprise on Gii's face had him frowning and he followed the direction of the stare. It was fixed on his chest and he slowly looked down and saw how his chest was decorated with bruises. Takumi shrugged it off and went to get his clothes in the closet. Each step was still painful but he couldn't really do anything about it.

Gii wasn't happy to see the extent of what he did to Takumi.

He was about to go to the bed where he used to put down his clothes so he could dress properly when Gii approached him and carried him to the bed and placed him down slowly. _Well, he must have noticed how I walk like a duck._

Gii held both of Takumi's hands up and Takumi only frowned. _You want to do it again?_

Then it dawned on him that he just wanted to dress since his shirt was on his other hand. Their eyes met when the shirt passed by his head down to the still-surrounding towel. Gii's eyes were full of sorrow, hurt, apologies, regret and guilt and it also hurt him inside. He knew Gii was doing this to make up with him and although he's not yet ready to forgive him, did he really have a choice? He loved him so much and seeing those mixed emotions in the eyes of his beloved was too much.

The towel was opened and had him gasping but he knew Gii won't do the same mistake again. The guilty man lifted a foot so it went in the hole of the boxers and did the same for the other. When the boxers reached his knees, he slowly grabbed Takumi's hands and let him stand up so he could easily pull up the clothing. And he did the same for the khaki shorts. When he was done, he slowly guided Takumi to sit down and grabbed the towel to hang it back to the towel rack. He came back in their room and grabbed a brush on the tocador.

The hair was so smooth that the brush never met with tangled hair. As he was done, he knelt in front of Takumi and looked at him directly in the eyes.

_I'm sorry. I really didn't know why I did that, Takumi._

_Although I am mad at what you did, do you really think I could hold grudge against you for so long? Forget what happened last time, the argument me not working, this is more serious._

_But I know I really hurt you. I was just afraid you find that man better than me. _Gii's eyes watered at the thought of Takumi leaving him.

_You always think of me cheating on you, how do I assure you that it's you that I love and I won't find someone better than you because I already have the best. You're just so insecure._

Gii got hold of Takumi's hands and brought them on his lips and placed butterfly kisses on each of the slender digits. _I really love you, Takumi._

_Like I always argue with you, I love you more._

He surrounded his arms around Gii's head (it's all he can reach at the moment since hugging Gii on the neck required more bending down and his back was against it) and Gii returned the gesture by wrapping his arms in Gii's waist, his head buried in Takumi's stomach as he cried in gratefulness.

"I was scared that you're phobia will come back."

Though the voice was muffled, Takumi heard him clearly and hugged him tighter. "If it came back, will you promise to be there to cure me again?" He muttered on top of the other's head.

"Of course, Takumi. I will be there to cure you."

A little later, Takumi wrapped the head tighter as he let out a small whimper on the mop of blond-ish hair. "I-I was afraid to see that demon, Gii. I was begging for him to stop but he didn't." He really didn't like using the second person "you" since he knew that the person who did _that_ to him was not his Gii. But deep inside of him, he was only convincing himself. Blocking himself of the reality that Gii had actually… betrayed him.

"I'm really… sorry." He whispered at Takumi's stomach, wanting to kill himself for allowing his jealousy to take over his rationality. Takumi loves him and he did believe that… Then, the reason why he did the most inhumane thing was really unknown to him. How could he do that to Takumi? How could he hurt this beautiful and caring person who did nothing than love him and give him everything? His tears freed from his eyes again only to be absorbed by the anticipating shirt which was now becoming a little wet, "I'm sorry." He once again said and he won't stop saying that just so Takumi could fully forgive him. He knew that Takumi was a forgiving person in nature but what he did was just unforgiveable. "I'm sorry." The trust he's given to him was now broken, "I'm sorry." He relived Takumi's memory of his darkest past, "I'm sorry." Takumi felt betrayed again because of him, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, just a single and meaningful apology is enough to make the offended person forgive his assailant."

"But I mean those…"

"Exactly my point."

"I'm sorry again, Takumi."

"Yes, I know you are. And I know that I already forgive you but I just can't say it. Or have I already said it? Or by saying those things mean that I was already saying it." He chuckled, "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." He petted Gii's hair. Is it really possible to forgive the person who just, you know, did that to you, just because you love him? Maybe yes, because he has forgiven him, truthfully.

As they were busy of apologizing and forgiving, the door creaked and Chowie entered and let himself be acknowledged by his whimper-like sound again.

The couple looked at its direction and both smiled at him. Takumi beckoned the puppy and he shrieked a little when the puppy really came towards him and even jump on the bed so he could approach him without him bending down to pick it up.

Takumi put cradled him and Gii didn't go against the idea that the puppy was again in their center.

"We're friends again, Chowie, so you don't have to worry, okay?" Takumi smiled at Chowie who wagged its tail since he can't smile like Takumi.

"You can understand dogs, too?" Gii asked, his tears were long absorbed by Takumi's shirt.

"Huh, no I can't. But I can feel that he's worried, that is all."

Chowie was then licking at Takumi's face.

The couple just laughed when Chowie's short tail wagged since both found it cute and the straight hind legs were moving in ridiculous moves.

Suddenly, Takumi's tiredness was uplifted and then he decided that he felt tired knowing he won't be able to talk to Gii again for so long. But that was before Gii appeared in the room a while ago. Now, he could breathe knowing their home is peaceful again.

Gii stopped laughing and was contented to see Takumi laugh to his heart's content. Then Takumi noticed Gii was staring at him and then they found themselves staring at each other, then both smiled.

Love cannot be measured by how much you say "I love you" to each other, nor saying "I love you more," all that mattered is that you mean those things even without voicing them and knowing how to express yourself. When it comes to love, you can swallow your sky-high pride just to be with the one you love.

And by just looking in each other's eyes, you can both convey how much you love each other.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

If you are reading until this part, please give yourself a round of applause since you survived reading this. Hehehe! But I really thank those person who are reading this and I really appreciate those people who are reviewing. You don't know you make me happy with those encouraging words.

Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5**

"Bye, Takumi, I don't want to be late on my first day of work."

"Okay, take care on your way."

Takumi escorted Gii to the door as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Takumi!"

"Yes!"

"Don't you ever open the door for strangers, okay? If someone came here and looks suspicious, call the police immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Takumi saluted.

"And don't go outside."

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, you can go outside but Chowie should go with you. I have already told him what to do with people who look suspicious. Right, Chowie?" He turned to look at Chowie and the puppy barked lowly, affirming what he said.

"Yes, I understand those, Gii. Now, I thought you don't want to be late." He crossed his arms on his chest, grinning.

"Ack! Tsk, I really need to go. Bye, honey." And he kissed him on the lips.

Takumi couldn't hide his pink-ing cheeks at the mention of the endearment.

Gii opened the shiny Mercedes CL-Class Black that was in their garage. The thing suited Gii very much and he looked sexy once he was inside and Takumi reminded himself that if he didn't want a boner early in the morning, he really had to stop thinking about that.

Takumi waved goodbye and Gii mouthed I love you which had his cheeks pink-ing again and his heart was beating loudly.

He hesitantly closed the door and sighed. What is he supposed to do when Gii is at work? Was it normal to miss the person who left barely half a minute ago? _I grew accustomed to Gii without even realizing it. He spoiled me so much that I don't know how to move on if he's not around. But… what about Gii? Does he feel the same?_

And as if on cue, his phone rang and he ran on the center table to answer it.

_Gii!_

"Hello?" he hid the excitement and hoped that his voice was not that trembling.

"Takumi…"

"Yes, Gii?"

"What have you done to me, Takumi?

"What do yo–"

"Damn, I'm missing you already!"

Takumi blushed at the revelation, "I miss you already, too, Gii."

And that's how he got his answer.

"Well, can't help it, we have been together for a month and we're inseparable. But I just wish you're with me always." He chuckled, "Guess I'm being annoying, Takumi. I'm hanging up –"

"I love you, Gii. Just bear that in mind and we'll always be together no matter where we are."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. You have my heart and I have yours," he put his hand on his chest, on the heart's place, "It's beating fast and saying, "I love you very much, Gii!"and it's repeating again and again."

Takumi chuckled, touched at what his husband is saying, he really doesn't fail to make him fall in love with him all over again. "And so are yours, Gii, It's quite annoying me, in fact." He joked.

"That's unfair!" And both laughed at the not-so-funny joke.

"I'm going, it's green light. Bye. I love you."

"Bye."

Click.

Takumi's smile reached his ears and he suddenly picked Chowie and crushed him with his hug.

_The hoity-toity my daddy feels will be the cause of my death._ (A/N: Yes, This is Chowie's first thought)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your first day of work, Arata-san?

Misu was taken aback, "What are you doing here, idiot?"

"How mean." Shingyouji pouted a little, "By the way, I thought I'd drop by and since it's your first day of work, I know you'd be tired and won't have time to cook yourself dinner. That's why," he grabbed Misu to the kitchen and showed him the table with good-looking dishes. His mouth immediately watered but of course it was not shown on the outside, he's the king of poker after all. "Please help yourself."

"I did not have this much of ingredients in the fridge, did you use your own allowance again to buy these?" His concern was muffled by the sound of irritation in his voice.

"Ah, well, that's…" Shingyouji scratched his head timidly; he did not want Arata-san to lecture him. All he wanted was to make him happy with what he's done. "But it's fine! I still have money left so…-"

"You don't know how hard it is to make money because you're not working. It doesn't matter if you have money left in your pocket, what matters is you should learn to save it so when the time of crisis comes, you wouldn't bother your parents by asking for money. And find yourself a work already so you can understand what I mean."

"I'm so-sorry, Arata-san."

Misu sighed rather loudly and grabbed Shingyouji's hand and now he has a lap full of Shingyouji, "Eat."

"Eh?" Shingyouji was blushing really hard right now; he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Don't "eh" me, I told you to eat, so eat."

"Then I'll get a pla –"

"Let's just share. Washing plates sucks."

But Shingyouji knew more. That's how Arata-san shows his love for him and he was smiling like crazy.

"It's good."

"Ah, my mom taught this recipe."

"Yes, the food, too."

"Eh? Too? What does that mean, Arata-san?"

"When I opened the door and saw you, I just thought how nice it would be if that was to happen every time. Having someone to come home to just feel…good."

"Arata-san…" And the feeling was too much that he couldn't help but hug Misu. "If you would like, I will do that every day, Arata-san. And I will prepare dinner, too. I will ask mom more of her recipes. She got a ton of them."

"Please do." Misu whispered on his chest, enough for Shingyouji to hear. "But don't spend your money. I'll fill the cupboard and the fridge with ingredients that you might need."

Shingyouji hugged the man tighter just so he could convey to him how much he had made him happy.

"But I'm still hungry so stop hugging me, already."

"Ah, right! Sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arata-san, I'm afraid I'll have to go. Mom said it's getting late and that it would be dangerous to go home later at night."

But Misu didn't answer instead hugged him from behind, causing him to gasp.

"Shingyouji-kun." He breathed in the ear shorter of the shorter male which made the latter shudder.

"Ah, ye-yes, Arata-san?" _Oh, God, his breath is so hot that it also makes me…equally hot._

But the answer was in the form of lick on his neck and slowly on his throat. And then he realized that he was now lying on the couch with Misu above him. _Now, why is that?_

"Ngh! I-I need to go – Ah~!" The suck on his nipple was hard but still enjoyable.

"Do you really want to leave me like this? I was craving for you while I was at work. Please," he hugged him, "I just need you, Shingyouj. Or else I won't be able to sleep and I won't be able to concentrate on my work tomorrow. Please, Shingyouji!" The hug got tighter and was also accompanied with grinding of hips.

"Ah! No! – I mean… yes, Arata-san!"

Misu narrowed his eyes and did not waste any more time. He tossed their clothes in nowhere particular and started preparing the still-trembling Shingyouji under him.

"Relax, it will feel good. Just…a little…" He instructed as he searched for that sweet spot.

"Ah! Not there!"

Misu couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he enjoyed the most. "You mean more, right?" He pressed on the spot again and it made Shingyouji see stars and all. Misu left the prostate and focused on scissoring his three fingers in the always-tight heat. He couldn't risk hurting Shingyouji after all.

"I'm ready, please, I need you, Arata-san."

"Impatient as always, I see."

A lube appeared from lust-knows where and was being poured on the proud member. Shingyouji watched the sight through his spread legs and it made his own member twitch in excitement.

Misu smirked at the gazing Shingyoui. "Liking what you see, babe?"

Shingyouji moaned unexpectedly at the endearment Misu uses only when they're making love. "Just do it, Arata-san."

The smirk never left MIsu's mouth as he guided his aching member into the tight chrysanthemum. The hole sucked him almost immediately and the sensation was oozing. God, this hole is way better than women he had before.

"Ah! Ara…Arata-sahn! So…good! Ngh!" Shingyouji held on to MIsu's neck for support as the man thrusted upwards, though his back was rested on the headrest.

"Haa… It's been a long time since…Haa… we've done this. Shit, I miss being inside you." He held on to the headrest so he could reach Shingyouji's lips and started sucking at the bottom treat. He used his other hand to pull Shingyouji to a more intense kiss; their tongues battling and rubbing.

"N-Not there!"

The prostate was found and Misu was hitting it mercilessly, leaving Shingyouji gasping for oxygen.

The lips descended down to his neck and the taller man lapped at it like it was the most delicious food he had ever tasted. He grazed his teeth lower to the chest and to the pert nub; licking, sucking and pulling it with his teeth while his hand fondled and pincehed the other slightly, not wanting to make it feel it was neglected. He repeated the whole action but this time, his mouth was on the other. He just couldn't have enough with Shinyouji's addictive taste. The two nipples were red and were more attractive. Damn, everything in this guy is making him crazy and hard, he thought as he quickened his thrusts, his butt cheeks and the slight fats of his thighs shook in the process.

"Arata-san…m-more! It's great! I need more!" The uke demanded as he looked at Misu with his half-lidded lust-filled eyes. His mind was fogged with desire that he didn't even notice he asked more of it. It was just so good, so great, so amazing, and so pleasurable that he couldn't get satisfied with what Misu was doing to him. "Harder, please!"

Misu narrowed his eyes and smirked, it was so rare for Shingyouji to be like this wild while making love so he'll grab the opportunity to be wild and hard with him, too. And who was he to deny what his loyal pet was asking him?

The couch started creaking as the pace got even more intense and Shingyouji got louder with every pound.

Ahh, this beauty is all mine, Misu thought as he pounded in him. Mine (a hard thrust)… mine (another hard thrust) mine (another hard thrust)… MINE! (A harder and deeper thrust.)

"AHHH!" Shingyouji came hard as that last thrust violated his prostate.

Misu, on the other hand, was still pounding deeper in him as he search for his satisfaction but it was didn't last long as he also dismissed his desire inside the miraculous ass. More half-hearted thrusts were given to the other male before Misu slid out of him. Both were panting and desperately in need of oxygen. Shingyouji trusted his weight on Misu's shoulder as he had no more left energy in him. Will he be able to go home like this?

"My, that was quite thick. Have you not masturbated these past few days?"

The comment suddenly recharged him, "Eh? Please, don't say such embarrassing things, Arata-san." His cheeks were red from afterglow and embarrassment, but, either way, Misu find him still gorgeous and cute.

"Embarrassing, you say?" He chuckled and rustled the boy's very messy hair. "Want to stay the night?" He slowly put him on the couch for him to have a comfortable sit.

"Eh? N-no. I need to go home. I have not brought some clothes."

"As if you have no clothes in here."

"Ah, but I have not asked for permission from mom. It's not like she'll be angry but still I want to ask permission first."

Misu stared at him for a moment. He really wanted for Shingyouji to stay with him tonight. To have him cuddled to him until they fall asleep. But he doesn't want to annoy him. "Okay, I'll walk you. If you're ready, that is." Misu started dressing himself.

"Uhm, I don't know how to do it."

"What? Walking home? I just gave you a great dance of love and you already forgot how to do that? You're flattering me." He finished dressing. "Want me to help you dress?"

"Uh no…" Shingyouji, too, started gathering his neglected clothes and soon enough, he was fully dressed.

"Can you walk or want me to give you a piggy-back ride?"

"I honesty can, please, that would be embarrassing if you do that." Shingyouji waved both of his hands in front of him, indicating his high disagreement.

"It's not like people are still out this late."

"Still!" He unexpectedly raised his voice.

"No need to yell, Shingyouji. So, ready to go? Or wanna rest some more?"

"Let's head home, please." he wore his shoes and went outside while Misu locked the door.

"Uhm, I know it's out of the blue but," After a moment of walking, Shingyouji decided to talk, "A while ago, I said I don't know how to do it. I was not really referring about the walk." He revealed, his chin meeting his chest in embarrassment.

"Then what was it?"

"It's about that masturbation thing." He whispered really lowly that he thought he was not heard by the only person he has talked about this with.

"WHAAATT?!"

Shingyouji clenched his eyes at the sound of Misu being so shocked.

Misu grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face him, "Y-you're kidding me, right?"

"Please lower your voice, someone might hear."

"Screw that someone; tell me you're joking about that!"

"N-no, not really. I really don't know how to do it. Sure I have seen some in the internet since I was also intrigued by it. But when I decided to do it once in the bathroom, I just don't know how to start it. I couldn't get to the feeling even thinking of naughty poses of some hot girls from my school. I was always out of place when my classmates talked about that thing. And they would laugh at me."

"So, you have not felt being horny looking at some women's asses or cleavages?" His eyes widened when he received a slow shook of head from the other. "Shit."

"Ah, but, when I'm very near you, Arata-san, I have this feeling inside of me. I shudder but at the same time I feel hot and my mind would start to blur that I had keep my distance when we're together. Especially when you take me out on a date."

"So, as we are speaking right now…" He looked at Shingyouji's crotch and his suspicion was affirmed, a bulge was really visible. "Then how will you take care of that?"

"I think I'll go take a cold when I get home."

"You'll catch cold in that case." He tsk-ed as he checked their surroundings, "And we can't do it somewhere here."

Shingyouji reddened at the thought, "Ha?! N-no, I won't be able to lower my voice and the whole neighborhood might find out. It's fine, really. I can take care of it. Besides, it just takes a few seconds before it hangs again so no need to worry." He grinned.

"You should have told me about this." He grabbed Shingyouji's hands and they continued walking.

"But I'm glad I have talked about this to someone."

As they were a few more meters, they stopped and Misu held his chin and tilted his head so he could kiss him good bye. They still have not told Shingyouji's parents about their relationship; all they know is that they are the best of friends since high school.

"Thank you for tonight. That was one of the greatest." Misu rested his head against Shingyouji, their hands entwined on each of their sides.

"Me, too, Arata-san, I was glad." The shorter male grinned.

They both kissed for the last time before they continued walking. They were a few more steps before reaching the door when Shingyouji was pulled in a tight hug.

"I love you." Misu whispered by his ear and there were butterflies in his stomach.

"I love you, too, Arata-san."

"Shit, I just want to take you back to my apartment and lock you there forever. I don't want you to go."

"It's not like we're not going to see each other tomorrow."

_That's the point. I'm afraid that tomorrow won't come and I won't be able to see you again._

"Yeah, that's right."

"Now, if you don't want us to be troubled, I really need to go inside." But he too was tightening the hug, not wanting to let go of Misu.

For the last time that night, they kissed and parted before knocking. It was Shingyouji's mother who answered.

"Oh, Arata-kun."

"Good evening, Kanemitsu-san."

"You walked my son again. He might have been causing you trouble."

"No, I was the one asking for help this time." He grinned and Shinyouji's face flushed at the excuse.

"Oh, is that so? Then thank you for walking him here."

"It's nothing. Ugh, but I guess I won't be long. I still have work tomorrow. So…"

"Ah, of course! Good evening and take care on your way back."

"Thank you, Kanemitsu-san. I'll be going. Goodbye, Shingyouji."

"Ah, yes. Take care."

Shingyouji was the one who closed the door so he could still see Misu's back before finally closing and locking it.

"I'll be taking a bath before sleeping, mom." He called to his mother who was now in their own room with his dad.

He opened the window immediately and a huge smile was plastered on his face when saw Misu staring up at him. Even though they had said good night to each other, Misu would still be standing outside their neighbor's gate where his parents can't see him. Misu got his phone and later Shingyouji's phone rang.

"I want to climb up there. Can you let down your hair, princess?"

The deep voice was enough to make him blush, "Don't be ridiculous." Was his voice shaking? He hoped not.

"Then you want me to recite some of Romeo's lines, my Juliet?"

"Ah, just shut up already. Now why don't you go home so you could rest? And you'll get cold if you stay there any longer."

"Yes, yes. Bye. I love you, Shingyouji."

"I love you, too. So much!"

They both hang up after the count of three. Because if there's no count down, the two would argue on who will hang up first, just like long ago.

Misu pointed to himself, then formed a heart with his fingers before pointing to Shingyouji and the uke blushed and mouthed an "I love you, too."Misu blew him a flying kiss which the other caught with his hand and brought his hand on his lips so he could "kiss" it, too. Misu grinned before waving his hand and then left… but not after mouthing an "I love you".

Shingyouji was left smiling and day dreaming about Misu. That sudden turn of his attitude today was only for him to see and that was enough for him to say that Misu really belonged to him. He smiled at the thought and looked at the spot where Misu was situated at a while ago and sighed then closed the window.

"Yes, shower first before bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're saying that the others are envious of you because even if this is just your first day, you showed them an expert's ability? And some are talking bad behind you?" Takumi said as he massaged Gii's back. "Tsk, that's childish of them." He pressed forward the midway between the neck and the shoulders with his hands and smirked when Gii actually moaned in delight as the pressure point was manipulated. "Liked that?"

"Ah, yes! There!" Gii arched his back in pleasure of being massaged, "I just didn't mind those bastards." He continued with their prior topic. "All I want is to do my job properly."

"But, wouldn't that be bad for you?"

"Nah, not really. They're all bark, anyways. And…" he pulled Takumi's arms so they are surrounding his neck, causing Takumi to bump on Gii's back,"as long as I have the person who believes in my talent, I won't really mind if the whole department is my enemy." He grinned before kissing Takumi's reddening cheek. "You are so easy to please, Takumi."

"Because you're also good in sweet-talking." He returned the kiss. He felt Gii slowly turning to him and they shared deep and intense kiss later. Moans and groans filled their room but Takumi knew that it would be better for Gii if they stopped it now.

"Huh? Why?" Was the big question that was running in Gii's mind. He was really in the mood to do it tonight after a long and tiring day at work. Well, the massage was great but it can't simply ease the physical desire.

"Because I don't want you to sleep late. Especially that you needed all the sleep you can get since you want to show your co-workers that what they're saying about you are not true. That it was already in your blood to be good in your job. Hell, I can say that within a week's time you'll be the new manager in your department."

"And how am I supposed to sleep while my little big bro down here is very awake?"

"Oh, sweetie, it's not my problem now, is it?" Takumi's voice suddenly sweet as he grinned at the jaw-dropped face of Gii then he lied down, pulled the cool aqua covers up to his chin, his back facing to Gii and then really slept after saying his good night.

Gii was left looking at the sleeping form with slight disappointment. He was about to ask Takumi to stop joking at him about sleeping on him but the soft snores, indicating that he was indeed asleep, had him sighing in defeat. How could his own husband ignore him at this moment? If it would have been a woman that he's offering his body to, surely, that woman would die out of happiness for having a taste of his body. He's not being so full of himself, he's simply stating a fact. Based, of course, from his past experiences with women. But maybe… he bent down to kiss Takumi's cheek and smiled at him… maybe this is why he loved Takumi this much. He's different from them, not just in physical form.

He, too, slid under the covers and wrapped his arm protectively in Takumi's waist, kissing the top of the brunette's hair and whispered "Good night," (his boner completely forgotten) then fell asleep.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

TBC


End file.
